


I should tell you, I should tell you

by Norachu



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hajime's innocence, Hajime's thoughts, M/M, Spoilers, beach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norachu/pseuds/Norachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime shares his innermost thoughts about Nagito, what he wishes beyond wish he could share with the teenager. Spoilers to Nagito's fate, that is revealed during his report card with him. This is the first chapter. It kinda sucks. I haven't written fanfic in ages. ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Those Early Days

Hajime's POV:

It was a silent, still evening. Hajime leaned against the palm tree, smiling at the boy who couldn’t see him.

If only he knew.

If only he knew how much Hajime wanted to run his hands through his wild white hair. 

If only he knew that he wasn’t trash.

If only he knew he had so much more to offer then merely being the Ultimate Lucky Student. 

If only he knew...

If only he knew that when he went on about being unloved and unlucky, that Hajime's heart slowly broke. If only he knew.

If only he could look in the mirror and see what Hajime saw. A teenager, someone young with so much life to offer. If only he could realize that he was more than the mind games and trick he liked to play. That no matter what he said, Hajime loved him with all his heart, despite the fact he only had a short time to live. Hajime smiled as he watched Nagito - no idea he was watching, wiggling his toes in the sand. 

Hajime wanted Nagito to know how loved he was. God, how attracted he was to that batshit crazy bastard. Even though he had made his life utter hell during the trials, he couldn't help but be attracted to the sweet hope. He couldn't help but be intoxicated by that sweet, pure love. And he couldn't help but wonder if he thought the same.

 

He would always be watching. 

 

And he would always remember this moment... even when the inevitable happened months later.


	2. Nagito's View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito's viewpoint from the previous chapter. Because you know, he's the ultimate lucky student. Of course he knows Hajime be creeping~

Nagito wiggled his toes in the sand. "A piece of trash like me?" He thought. "I could never dream of experiencing such a beautiful beach!" Even more, he knew he deserved more than Hajime.

He didn't know what Hajime's talent was but hell, he barely had a talent himself. What sort of talent was luck, anyway? He laughed bitterly, as he ran a hand through this hair. He just wanted to tell Hajime the truth...

That he loved it when he accused him in debates.  
That he loved his cocky smile,  
His confused look.  
His look of hope,  
And his look of despair.

And he could feel Hajime staring at him. He wanted nothing more than his deep hug. To smell his breath. To stroke his hair.  
But he didn't deserve it.  
He knew it.

He wished he could tell him how much he loved him,  
How much he cared  
How he dreamed of him every night,  
for after all as the ultimate lucky student, he could control his dreams.  
He wished he could tell him how in love he was. 

But he couldn't tell him the ultimate truth, that at his core, Nagito was unlucky.  
That he was slowly dying.  
And that at best, he had months left.


End file.
